monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Order/@comment-25409001-20150715033458/@comment-25409001-20150715185146
There's more logical reasoning to believe that this 'is' the first time: (a) There's been no evidence to support a belief that there have been multiple rebellions; (b) Given the innate nature of non-mamono monsters (see their traditional depictions: violent and predatory), any previous "rebellions" would have been far more likely to be bloody rather than sexy; and © the end-all meta excuse - KC says so. a) The only evidence of this (MGE) being the first recorded rebellion is the Wandering Scholar, a very very '''very 'unreliable narrator, who is a pretty cosy friend with the current Demon Lord. His entries on monsters are all mostly accurate considering he goes to each monster to interview a single or married one. However when he goes to an overall look, like say factions. He writes that Order is nothing more than fanatic zealots, and that all priest are apparently corrupt. Now considering humans do not revile Order for what they do and priests have connection to the divines themselves, it is safe to say that any information that covers a large faction and/or theme should not be trusted fully. As such we cannot fully trust WS in his writing. b) See there's something about the monsters. The Original Chief God created them all, but he/she/it gave all of them personalities. Lich's are undead mad scientist that want to experiment on other things, Centaurs are regarding as noble beings despite being monsters, Onis of Blue and Red like to drink, Hellhounds have the odd innate ability to ignore the orders of gods, and Succubi like to fuck. With this we know that OCG crafted their personalities and he/she/it would know that the monster that rules in the Demon Lord chair would be trying to knock him/her/it off of her creator throne. So any previous rebellion* from any previous mamono's would have equaled to their own form of rebellion. From Lich using undead science, Minotaurs using brute strenght, or Succubi using sex, lots and lots of sex. * The Original Chief God created monsters '''to' rebel once humans got to a certain point. She created that bomb so that she could blow it upp when she wanted. The Demon Lord right now is not a special snowflake, she's just one of the many Demon Lords that is trying to win against the holy forces. The one advantage the Current Demon Lord has, that the other Demon Lord's don't? She's fighting a new Chief God. c) If that's the case than gods, this just made it even more worse than how others would defend Toph against Gaara due to random trivial blurbs that didn't make sense or is used again. Your second statement would make far more sense if not for the fact that you made the first. In the first, you acknowledge that these attacks are always timed for when humanity is at its most advanced cultural level, suggesting that the intention IS, in fact, to prevent humanity from advancing beyond some arbitrary, pre-defined level. This is actually a somewhat common theme in anime/manga. It is, for instance, THE central theme of the Legends series of the Mega Man franchise, where-in the planet's human (or carbon) population is regularly blasted back to the Stone Age whenever they start to reach too great a number. This is not, it should be noted, an attempt at 'protecting' the humans. It's the attempt of a maniacal AI to keep control over a naturally chaotic system. Okay this I might have a counter for: Look at it this way, nowadays any legend or myth that is brought up will immediately be shot down and ignored. Why well we've gotten better and smarter when we don't listen to those kinds of myths, the reason we don't? Is because we 'advanced' so to say. Now in our world it's not that bad, the worst things we have to anticipate from non-human threats is natural disasters. But in MGE world, all of the legends is vey much true, that however would not stop humanity from dismissing it. We could add walls, barriers and we would forget entirely about the horrors of monsters and we could regard them as nothing but easy threats. You want an example, watch Attack on Titan, having grown to the point where the titans are sometimes not given a second glance, people think that the Titans are no big deal. But then humanity recieved a grim re- 'Is Shot' Anyways, imagine it like this. You are in a village, walking about then some guys runs into the square and screams about a dragon on the loose and is about to KILL US ALL. If humans do not advance, we would act immediately, people would panic, guards would be called, heroes would be brought in to slay the beast immediately. In the fear of the being that we do NOT regard as a myth we are saved. But if humans did advance, we would laugh the man off as some crazy ramblings and we would treat him as those 'The End is Near' preachers. Obviously it couldn't be true why would we believe than. Then afterwards Alduin decides to intrude in you execution and boom fiery death to everyone. It's not numbers, it how much they advance mentally. If they go to the point where they disregards the dangers of MGE world, than humanity would be wiped out faster. Like the current settings, if they had disregarded the Current Demon Lord, humans would have already been turned into monsters and Incubi because hey she's just a succubus nothing big. The only reason humans are still here in MGE is their paranoia.